The Johns Hopkins Education and Research Center (ERC), the only ERC in Federal Region III, prepares leaders in occupational health and safety research and practice. master's and doctoral (PhD, DrPH, ScD) training is provided in occupational and environmental hygiene (1.5 yr. MHS; 4-5 yr. PhD, DrPH), occupational and environmental health nursing (1 yr. MPH; 1.5 yr. MSN/MPH; 4-5 yr. PhD, DrPH), biomarkers of exposure and susceptibility research training (4-5 yr. PhD, DrPH) occupational injury epidemiology and prevention (4-5 yr. PhD) and residency training in Occupational Medicine (2 yrs.). Continuing Education and Outreach components bring the strengths of the core programs to practicing occupational health and safety professionals. A Pilot Project Research Training Program provides research study support to students and junior faculty at academic institutions within our region. Funding permitting, we anticipate the number trainees per year to be 5-7 in occupational health nursing, 4-5 in occupational medicine, 11-18 in occupational hygiene, 5 in biomarkers research, and 3-4 in injury prevention. The continuing education program reaches over 1,000 students per year. A strong interdisciplinary emphasis underlies all ERC training activities, and the importance of such interaction and collaboration is communicated to students in courses, seminars and informal discussions, and is reinforced through research and professional practice in each program. The excellence of the OEM and OEH programs has been recognized through accreditation by their respective accrediting bodies. Each academic program upholds the strong research tradition of the school, and we strive to address the priority areas set by the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) in the National Occupational Research Agenda (NORA). Research activities in each academic program address topics relevant to the newer sector-based NORA focus. The Pilot Project Research Training (PPRT) also enables faculty and students to advance that agenda.